I Just Love You and I Do!
by Park Eun Kyo
Summary: /no summary/ FF NC KAISOO/KAIDO! MARI DI BACA MARI DI BACA(?) NO BASH! ONESHOOT ONLY.


Title : I just love you and I do!

Author : Eun Kyo

Cast :

~ Kim jong in a.k.a kai

~ D.O kyungsoo

~ Suho (numpang nama) /dilempar sendal/

Rate : M

Ini ff nc eunkyo yg pertama :D

Mianhae kalo ga hot dsb XD

Happy reading!

Muach! :*

KAI POV

Aku tengah mengamati wajah manis hyungku yang sedang tertidur. Ia sangat cantik kau tahu?

Dengan mata bulat nya

Dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu

Dengan bibir kissable nya

Aku ingin memonopolinya!

Bolehkah?

Mengingat kenyataan bahwa ia adalah..

Kakak kandungku sendiri.

Ini gila?

Mungkin.

Ini aneh?

Ya.

Ini abnormal?

Benar.

Namun,

Apa salahnya jika aku benar-benar mencintainya?

Kalian tahu?

Rasa sakit yang paling buruk adalah ketika kau tersenyum hanya untuk menghentikan jatuhnya air mata.

"Kau sudah pulang eoh?"

"Ne~" jawab kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Darimana saja?"

"Aku tadi pergi bersama Suho. Hehe~" jawabnya.

"Ohh" jawabku sambil berusaha tersenyum manis.

Walaupun senyum itu terkesan dipaksakan.

Aku bodoh.

Mencintai adik kandung sendiri.

Dan

Tetap mencintainya walau ia telah memiliki kekasih.

Hatiku selalu berdenyut sakit jika mendengar itu.

Mendengar desahan nikmat kyungsoo.

Bukan melakukan denganku.

Ia melakukan dengan suho, namjachingunya.

Kyungsoo milikku.

Hanya di dalam mimpi ku.

Bukankah begitu?

Mataku membulat melihat pemandangan indah itu.

GLEK!

Bahkan aku sendiri dapat mendengar suara tegukan paksa air liurku.

Tuhan~ jangan biarkan aku menyerangnya sekarang!

"Kai~ apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya kyungsoo tiba-tiba membuat wajahku memucat.

"Ani."

"Benarkah?"

Ohh ya Tuhan! Kuatkan diriku!

Ohhh~ lihatlah bagaimana menggodanya ia?

Ia tengah menungging sambil menggunakan tangan kiri nya sebagai tumpuan dan tangan kanan nya diletakkan di bibir bawahnya, memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap polos ke arahku.

Dan

Ohhhh~ apa lagi itu Ya Tuhan?

Karena ia menungging, aku dapat melihat dadanya yang terekspos begitu saja.

Err.. Ia sangat menggoda~

BRUK!

"Kyaaa~ a-apa yang kau lakukan kai~?"

"Berhenti menunjukkan wajah sexymu kyungsoo." bisikku.

"Kai~.. Apa mak-.. Eumphh~"

Aku mulai menciuminya. Melumat bibirnya.

"Kaihhh~~ le.. Pas..kanh.."

Aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku masih saja melumat bibirnya dan menggigit bibirnya pelan hingga ia mendesah.

"Ahhhh~ kaihh~~"

Aku menusuk-nusuk bibirnya agar ia membuka kedua belah bibir sexynya.

"AHHHH~~" pekiknya kuat karena aku menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras.

Aku tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Aku memasukkan lidahku dan mulai menggelitiki goa hangatnya.

"Eunghhh~ kaihhh~ mmphh~" desah kyungsoo sexy.

Tangan nakalku mulai merambat masuk ke dalam kaos yang di kenakannya mencari dua titik sensitive nya.

Dan.. Bingo!

Aku mendapatkannya.

"Ahhhhhhh~" pekiknya ketika aku mencubit nipple nya gemas.

BRUK!

"K-kai~! Apah.. yang kau.. Lakukanhh? Hosh.. Hoshh.." Serunya dengan wajah memerah dan saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Tapi aku hyungmu, kai~"

"Aku tidak peduli." Jawabku sambil menggendongnya ala bridal style ke kamarku.

"KAI!" Pekik kyungsoo namun tak kuhiraukan.

BRUK~

Aku langsung menindihnya lalu mencium lehernya.

"Ahh~"

Aku menyeringai.

"Kau sangat sensitive hyung~" bisikku seduktif.

"J-jangan begini kai.. Aku sudah punya suho.."

"Aku tidak peduli~ yang penting, aku mencintaimu~" bisikku.

Aku mengelus perut ratanya lembut.

"Ahhh~~"

Lagi-lagi aku menyeringai.

"Kau menikmatinya hyung~?"

Ia menganggukkan pelan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah dan pasrah.

Ohh lihatlah karya mu ini ya tuhan~

Ia begitu menggoda~

Aku menghisap lehernya kuat.

"Ahhhh~" desahnya nikmat.

Aku melepas kaosnya hingga ia setengah naked.

Aku langsung menerkam nipplenya yang berwarna pink kecoklatan menggoda.

"Ahhhhhhhhh~~~ j-janganh disituhh~"

"Menyukainya kan?" Bisikku sambil menyentuh juniornya yang masih terbungkus celana menggunakan jari telunjukku.

"Eunghhh~" desahnya menikmati permainanku.

"Bu..kah..." pintanya.

"No no no~ belum saatnya.. chagi~" bisikku lalu mengecup bibir kissable nya sekilas.

Aku membuat gerakan melingkar di nipplenya menggunakan jari telunjukku dan memilinnya, menekannya bahkan sesekali mencubitnya.

"Ahhh~ eunghh~ kaihh~" racaunya tidak jelas.

Aku mulai menciumi nipplenya kirinya dan menjilatnya hingga ia menggelinjang hebat.

"Ahhh~ gelihh~"

"Mendesahlah terus hyung~ desahanmu sangat merdu~"

aku meremas pelan juniornya yang terbalut oleh celananya.

"Ahhhhh~~~"

"Bukahh kaihh.." Rengek kyungsoo.

Tampak sekali ia tersiksa karena perlakuanku.

"As your wish baby." Bisikku sambil mencium bibirnya sekilas.

Kubuka celananya dan underwearnya.

WAW~

Liatlah bagaimana indahnya ciptaan Tuhan ini.

Junior itu sudah menegang dan tampak kecil berwarna pink dengan sedikit precum yang keluar di ujungnya.. Err... Sangat menggoda~

"Sudah tegang eoh?" Ujarku sambil menyeringai.

"Manjakann kaihh~ jebal.."

Aku menyeringai.

Ku raih batang junior kecil nya dan ku jilat ujungnya.

"Ahhhhhh~"

Aku memasukkan mulutku ke junior kecilnya. Aku bergerak maju mundur dengan pelan dan semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Ahhh ahhhh ahhhh ahhhhhhh~ deeperrrr kaihhh~~ ohhh~ ahhh~"

aku semakin memperdalam kocokan juniornya dalam mulutku.

"Kaihh~ ahhh~ aku mau keluarr~"

Aku menelan habis semua cairannya tanpa rasa jijik.

"Manis~ sama sepertimu hyung~"

BLUSH~

"Kaihh~ boleh aku memanjakan punya mu juga?" Tanyanya dengan wajah merona merah.

"Tentu chagiya~"

Aku membuka baju dan celanaku hingga aku full naked di hadapannya. Aku melebarkan kedua kaki ku dan ia mulai merangkak dan menungging lalu meraih juniorku dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ahhhh ohhhh ahhhh hyunggghhh~ so good~ ahh deeperhh hyung~~" desahku keenakan sambil menengadah dan menutup mataku.

Tak kubiarkan tanganku menganggur. Aku meremas dan memijat pantat sexynya sambil terus mendesah.

"Ahhh~ ohhhh~ hyungghhh~"

CROT!

Ia menelan cairanku, namun tak semuanya karena itu terlalu banyak dan ia tak sanggup menghabiskannya sendiri.

Aku kembali menindihnya lalu mencium bibirnya yang masih terdapat cairanku disana, membantu ia menghabiskannya.

"Kaihh.. Masukkan.." Pinta kyungsoo.

Aku menyeringai.

"Geurae~ As your wish baby~" bisikku lalu meniup telinganya dan menjilatnya sebentar hingga ia kembali mendesah.

Aku membuka kedua kakinya lebar.

Dan GOTCHA!

Aku melihat hole kemerahan yang terpampang jelas di hadapanku.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke arah holenya dan slurp~ aku menjilatnya lembut.

"Ahhhhh~ gelihh kaiihhhh~"

Aku menusuk-nusukkan lidahku ke dalam hole nya.

"Ahhh~ eunghh~ ohhh~ ahh~" racau nya tidak jelas.

"Masukkan kaihhh~" pintanya lagi.

"Geurae chagiya~"

Aku meletakkan kedua kaki nya di bahu kokohku dan mulai memposisikan juniorku di depan hole kemerahannya.

JLEB!

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAKITTTTTT! Hiks.." Pekiknya diikuti dengan sebuah isakan.

Gimana ia tidak menjerit jika aku langsung memasukkan semua juniorku ke dalam holenya.

"Mianhae~ nanti kau juga akan merasakan nikmat hyung~" bisikku lalu mengecup matanya sekilas.

"Move~" titahnya.

Aku mulai menggerakkan pinggangku maju mundur dalam tempo lambat.

"Ahh~ kaiihhh~ ahhh~ deeper kaihhh~"

Aku semakin mempercepat tempo kocokanku. Aku meraih juniornya dan mengocoknya juga. Bahkan sesekali aku juga memainkan twinsballnya.

"Ahhhhhh~ ahhhhh~ ahhhhhhh~ kaihhhhh~ ahhhhh~ disituhhhh~ ahhhh~" pekiknya karena aku berhasil menemukan sweetspot nya.

"Ahhhhh ohhhhhhh ahhhh~ ini sangat nikmatt hyunghhhhh~ ahhhhh"

Aku semakin brutal dalam menusuk-nusukkan juniorku ke dalam holenya.

"Ahhhh~ ahhh~ ahhhhh! Aku ingin keluar kaihhh~"

" Bersama chagi." Ucapku sambil menutup lubang keluar cairannya.

"Ahh~ Lepaskan ahhhhhhh~ kai!" Ujarnya sambil berusaha melepas tanganku namun tidak bisa karena tenaga nya sudah habis terkuras.

"Ahhh~ Aku mau keluar hyunghhh~~"

CROTT!

"HYUNG/KAI!" Teriak kami bersamaan.

Aku melepas batang juniorku dan merebahkan diriku di sampingnya.

"Gomawo hyung~" bisikku lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Kai~ kau serius ingin jadi kekasihku yang kedua?"

"Aku serius."

"Tapi.."

CUP~

"Aku tidak mau mendengar kau menolak." Bisikku.

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Aku rela menjadi kekasihmu yang kedua asal aku bersamamu hyung~"

Ia tersenyum.

"Gomawo kai." Bisikknya lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Aku mencintaimu." bisikku.

Ia tersenyum "aku tahu."

Tidak apa-apa..

asal aku bisa memilikimu hyung..

aku rela jika aku bahkan adalah kekasih gelapmu..

Aku mencintaimu..

dan aku tahu kau tak mencintaiku.

Namun, aku hanya membutuhkan kau selalu disisiku menemaniku.

END!

Mind to RnR?

Don't be a Silent reader ^^

Hargai author yg sudah susah payah membuat ff ini.

Gamsahamnida ^^


End file.
